The present invention pertains in general to systems for preventing the loss of digital data. More particularly, the invention in one embodiment, provides a low cost, rugged, portable storage device. In another embodiment the invention provides a docking station for transferring data from a primary computer to a portable storage device wherein the docking station is resistant to loss of data caused by fire or water. The portable storage device may be used together with the docking station for safely transferring data from a primary computer.
Portable data storage devices, like small portable hard disk drives, solid state drives or USB flash drives are very popular and conveniently move vast amounts of data from location to location. Portable data storage devices are also often used to backup a primary computer's data by using either the popular Universal Serial Bus (USB), eSATA, Firewire, Thunderbolt interface or any interface that allows data to be transferred from one system to the next system. The portable device is often part of a disaster recovery strategy and moved offsite to protect personal or critical business data against disasters such as fires or floods in the primary computer location. Likewise, using portable data storage may be the only viable data storage option if one happens to be creating digital data away from home or the office such as digital photography while hiking in the mountains or on a work trip while using a laptop.
Many critical vulnerabilities to physical disasters exist while traveling with a portable data device such as exposure to water, sand, mud, physical shock from drops, high altitude hard disk drive head crashes due to lack of atmospheric pressure and crush forces which can distort the data storage device housing causing data loss. Protection from some of the aforementioned elements has traditionally been reserved for extremely expensive data storage devices such as aircraft flight data recorders and military applications but typically not available at lower consumer prices due to multiple expensive components. The present invention overcomes the above problems by providing a low cost, disaster resistant, portable data storage device.
A common approach used in the prior art focuses strictly on physical shock protection as mechanical hard drives are especially susceptible to drops and falls when handled. Another common approach used in prior art designs to provide water resistance to such portable devices is to include removable caps or plugs. Those caps or plugs must be removed to activate the portable device. While the portable device is actuated, it is vulnerable to water damage. More importantly, the caps or plugs must be reinserted after shutting down the portable device. The caps or plugs are easily forgotten, misplaced or damaged, in which case the portable device is immediately vulnerable to water damage. The present invention overcomes this problem as described below.
During the time that a data storage device is connected to a host computer, typically both are vulnerable to natural disasters such as fire, flood and the like. The present invention addresses that problem.
Portable data storage devices are also often used to backup a primary computer's data. A docking station for the portable device can add extra convenience for the user of the device by creating a dedicated connection to the primary computer and to hold the portable device while docked onto the docking station.
A critical vulnerability to natural disaster exists during the time the portable backup device is located next to the primary computer to be backed up. Until this portable device is physically relocated away from the primary computer, a natural disaster can destroy both the primary device and the portable device resulting in data loss.
All previous designs known to the applicants have resulted in a relatively heavy device to be relocated due to the typical weight of water based fireproof insulation such as gypsum or Portland cement. Reducing the amount of insulation can reduce weight but this will also result in decreased fire protection.